Jinx
by aFineMess5
Summary: N/CC. The consequences of Jinx are more than Niles expected. My first M rating, so please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters.

[A/N: This was admittedly inspired by "The Office." I love Niles and CC's playfulness so I thought this could fit in well with them. I imagine this would take place sometime in the fourth season; for some reason, that's my favorite Niles/CC time. Let me know what you think.]

Jinx

CC entered the living room, bored. Niles hadn't been into the office to play with her all day, and it surprised her how much the time had dragged. Ever so oblivious, CC saw no correlation between these two occurrences. All she knew was that it was 3:30 pm, and for the first time ever, she seriously considered asking Maxwell if she could leave early.

The entire family sans Maxwell had congregated in the living room, watching television. Even Niles stood sentry next to the couch.

_He doesn't look so busy to me_, CC thought petulantly, wondering again why he hadn't been into the office.

"Hello all," CC chirped in greeting.

Fran waggled her fingers vaguely in CC's direction, the children ignored her, and Niles only managed a nonchalant, "Babcock."

CC frowned slightly, shrugged, and turned to look at the television. The current scene, a soap opera, was interrupted and Fran uttered a cry of protest.

"Excuse our interruption, but for the moment, we'll switch to our field reporter currently at the Central Park Zoo, where authorities are frantically searching for an escaped gorilla," the newscaster stated with a small smirk on his face.

"They're looking for you," Niles and CC said in dull unison.

The effect was immediate. Niles and CC's eyes snapped to each other's, the familiar fire mirrored in the other person's baby blues.

"Jinx!" CC called victoriously. She jabbed her first in the air, basking in the glory of her infrequent victory. Niles' shoulders slumped.

"You," CC said, stepping closer to Niles and poking him in the chest with her pointer finger, "owe me a Coke."

Niles opened his mouth to argue but CC shook her head, pressing the pointer finger to his lips.

"No talking, Niles. It's against the rules of Jinx," CC reminded him. Niles' eyes traveled to her hand and CC became aware of the suggestive position of her fingers. She snapped them back and crossed her arms over her chest. "You owe me a Coke."

Niles rolled his eyes.

"It's true, Niles," Fran said, her eyes still glued to the gorilla story on the newsbreak.

"You'd make me get _you_ a Coke," CC pointed out.

Niles nodded once in rare agreement and turned on his heel to stalk into the kitchen. CC bounced on her heels after him, still gleeful at her momentary victory over the sneaky butler.

Entering the kitchen, Niles made a beeline for the subzero. He was tempted to let this continue; CC's excitement was, for lack of a better word, adorable. It nearly made him forget that he'd lost this round. But Niles was nothing if not a competitive man, and so he resolved to end this and begin the next round of Beating Babcock.

He swung open the fridge door, a small cloud of steam briefly fogging his vision. When it cleared, his heart dropped. Nowhere in the refrigerator did he see the ubiquitous red can. Frantically scanning the top shelf for a two-liter, Niles' jaw followed his heart.

CC peered over his shoulder and laughed her wicked cackle. Niles felt his heart drop again at the sound but forced himself to ignore it. "You're out?" she asked unnecessarily. "Oh this is good. This is _so _good." Niles' cheeks reddened as he suddenly recalled his dream from the previous night.

"You're the butler and you didn't know you're out of Coke? Shame, shame," CC tutted in his ear.

Niles continued searching the fridge, knowing it was fruitless. He pushed past CC and went into the butler's pantry, casting about for any sort of cola that he could offer as repayment. CC followed behind him, allowing the door to swing shut. Her grin widened as Niles held up a warm can of Sprite. He pouted slightly, hoping it would work.

CC's grin turned into a disappointed smirk. He knew it wouldn't.

"Come on, Niles. All those times you torment me, and you think I'll let you get away with something other than Coke?" CC asked in disbelief.

Niles tossed the can back onto the shelf and thought for a moment. He could have sworn that he'd recently restocked the cola. Wracking his brain, Niles suddenly realized.

A red can. A chubby white hand with matching nail polish. An ear-piercing guffaw, muffled by the muffin stuffed into the mouth. A head of hair, the color of which would never be found in nature.

"Sylvia," CC guessed.

Niles sighed loudly and nodded.

"You know, Niles," CC said, stepping closer to Niles. "You have to pay me back somehow. Those _are_ the rules."

Niles' breath caught in his throat as CC's perfume wafted to his nostrils. A peek of lace was visible right at the top button of her light blue Oxford shirt and Niles' eyes were being particularly unmanageable today.

"And since you don't have a Coke…" CC continued languorously. She stepped even closer to him and knew that they were a hairsbreadth away from actually touching each other. It was a dangerous game, but CC couldn't help herself. She had been so bored all day, after all.

Niles looked at her questioningly, wondering what she was implying. This was a vast departure from their usual banter and Niles found that since he couldn't keep her at bay with a sarcastic remark, his reaction became all the more physical.

CC knew he was itching to hide behind a witty comment or even a biting insult, and that made her want to continue. Once again, as in years before, they were at a juncture where they could either turn in the opposite direction or continue into uncharted territory. Niles' silence decided it for her.

Stepping forward less than an inch, CC pressed her breasts against his chest. Almost immediately, CC felt him harden against her thigh and a thrill coursed through her. The air thickened with their sexual tension and the slowly increasing rate of their breaths.

"Since you don't have a Coke," she repeated softly into his ear, her warm breath breaking his skin out in goose bumps, "I'll just have to make you pay some other…way." She gently ran her palms up the tops of his thighs, teasingly halting her movement right near his belt. "It isn't as though I want to," she continued, resting her lips on his cheek and trailing them slowly, torturously toward his mouth. "Those are just the rules of Jinx, Niles."

Hearing his name on her heavenly lips broke whatever remaining reserve he might have. He carefully brought his hands to her hips, wary that at any moment, CC might change her mind about the "game" and slap him across the face.

She slid her hands leisurely up his chest, appraising what she encountered and impressed with what she felt. Somewhere along the line, this had ceased to be a game and later, CC would surmise that it was at the moment when she felt his impressive length pushing against her.

She pulled her lips from his cheek just as she reached the corner of his mouth. Gazing directly at him, CC felt a warmth in her groin as she spied the deep, desirous look in his eyes. "The question becomes, of course," she went on, pivoting her hips in such a way as to provoke a guttural sound in his throat, "exactly _how_ you'll repay me."

She leaned forward, causing her shirt to stretch against her chest and Niles' eyes to travel down her shirt. She stepped infinitesimally back from him and fanned herself with her hand. "It's certainly hot in here," she remarked, faux-absentmindedly bringing her fingers to the top button of her shirt and popping it open. The sheer lace of her camisole seemed to sparkle in the lower light in the pantry.

CC felt Niles' fingers tighten on her hips, knowing a split second before it happened what he was planning. He pushed her hips against his, adjusting so that she could feel the full effect of her ministrations, and crushed his lips to hers. The intensity of the kiss elicited a whimper from her throat, and this served to spur him on. He walked forward, keeping their bodies fused together, and pressed her against the free wall space on the other side of the pantry.

She wound her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the right, allowing him to thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth in an admittedly lewd and incredibly exhilarating gesture. Twining her fingers in his hair, CC arched into his hands as they traveled up her stomach to cup her breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and CC's hand began traveling down to the bulge in his pants, when the intercom clicked on.

"Niles, could you bring me some tea?" Maxwell's voice asked, echoing in the small pantry.

Snapped back to life, Niles snatched his hands away and shook his head as though attempting to unclog his brain. He reached over to press the "talk" button when he remembered the Jinx. Looking to CC pleadingly, Niles paused.

She grinned wickedly just as her hand finished its voyage, gently massaging him. His eyes closed involuntarily as she could feel him surge against her hand.

"Niles?" Maxwell's voice asked impatiently.

Niles reached for the intercom again and gave up, resting his hand against the wall and closing his eyes, this time out of frustration. However aroused she may be, CC was still stubborn and evil. He knew she'd never let him respond over the intercom.

Giving his member one final squeeze, CC breathed into his ear, "You still owe me a Coke," and swept out of the pantry.

Niles took a few calming breaths, attempting to compose himself, before returning to reality.

[A/N: This was as close to "smut" as I've ever written and I'm unbelievably insecure about it. Please R&R!]


End file.
